All The Things She Said
by blondevixen
Summary: What would you do if the girl you loved was a lesbian?
1. All The Things She Said

Hey everyone. I've been thinking about how true love can conquer all. True love know no age, color, or sex. I used lyrics from the TATU song "All The Things She Said". The Lyrics have a ~ before and after them. It's AU. Ginny is a lesbian and Draco loves her. This the first chapter. It's short and sucks.  
  
All The Things She Said  
  
Chapter 1  
  
For a long time Draco had had a crush on Ginny Weasel. He first started liking her when he met her in his second year, which was her first. As far as he knew, she didn't have a crush on any of the boys. Which he thought meant he might have a chance with her. With this in mind, he decided in his fifth year to ask her to the Yule Ball.  
  
~All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head~  
  
Draco looked over at Ginny. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table and he was sitting in the Slytherin table. His mind kept replaying what she had told him yesterday. He had asked her if she'd be his date for the Yule Ball and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not into guys."  
  
~All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough~  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not into guys" kept being repeated over and over in his head. He couldn't take it anymore. He got up from his seat at the Slytherin table in the great hall and went to his room.  
  
~I'm in serious sh*t, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?~  
  
Draco looked through his room for all of the spell books he could find. Every time he found a new book he threw it onto his bed. He spent all night scanning them. Every time one failed to give him the information he needed, he tossed it aside. Before sun up, all of the books had been tossed aside. "Shit!" he said.  
  
~I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free~  
  
The easy answer Draco had been looking for was not there. He thought he could try and forget Ginny, but he couldn't. He barely knew her, but there was something about her. Every time he saw her, he felt like he was in love. It had to be love. There was nothing else it could be. All of his free time, for a week, had been spent in the library until he found the spell he was looking for. The spell that would make Ginny love him back.  
  
~And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head ~  
  
Madly, Draco ran to his room. He read the spell over and over again. If he did it, it would change his life forever. It was easy to reverse, but he would always know he had done. That he had done it for Ginny. That he had done it for might be true love.  
  
~ Yes, I've lost my mind ~  
  
Just the prospect of getting his true love to fall for him was enough to get Draco to do it. He closed his eyes and braced himself for a moment. He opened his eyes and said, "Revesio mio sexio"  
  
~Have I crossed the line? ~  
  
It felt as if a bolt of lightning had gone through his body. He walked over to the mirror and smiled. He pushed a long loose piece of blonde hair behind his ear. "I make a beautiful girl," he said to himself. 


	2. Rowena

Hey everyone. Here's the second chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoy it. It was cool I got seven signed reviews for the last chapter. No flamers! Yay! That was a first for me.

Here are some reviews I wanted to talk about:

Shy Soceress, Hey. Glad you liked the twist at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

kneh13, Draco changed his sex so Ginny would give him a chance. He wants to see if she will like him like he likes her. I will add more soon. Thanks for reviewing.         

BaYer04rulz, I thought you were going to say you didn't like the story. I like that song, too. I will keep with it. Thanks for reviewing.

Nirvanagurl1220, Hey. I love your pen name. I guess you like my story, eh? hehe Thanks for the review. I will write more soon.

krissy, I'm surprised the summary made you read the story. I think I suck at summaries. I know it's kind of shocking what he did, but people will do a lot of weird things to get with the person they love. I'm glad you liked it. The next chapter will come soon. Thanks for reviewing.

little-kat-girl, I'm glad you enjoyed my story. I will update soon. Thanks for reviewing.

Writing*-*Wonder, Ok, keep reading it. Maybe you'll like this chapter better. Thanks for your review.

All The Things She Said

Chapter 2

Draco was still admiring himself in the mirror. His face still had a chiseled looking to it, but yet it was softer. More feminine. His eyebrows were thinner and more arched. Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. He ran his hands through his long sliver hair. It was soft to the touch and shiny. His lips even seemed more feminine. They were fuller and pouty. 

Not believing all of this Draco undid his robes and looked at himself in his full length mirror. This revealed even more surprised for him. Clad in a pair of tight black pants and a tight black shirt, he looked over his new self. His body had been muscled from playing and practicing Qudditch. Now, his arms, which had once been big and muscled, were thin and lean. No sign of fat on them at all. Two large bulges in his shirt caught his attention. Always being athletic and tall, he was surprised his breasts were so large, but then again his mother did have large breasts.

Curiosity and temptation got the best of him. Slowly, he took off his tight black shirt and his breasts emerged. They were pale and round with pink nipples. He also took a look at his stomach. Surprisingly, it still had the abs he had worked so hard to get, just softer and not so big. For some reason, Draco felt he shouldn't be doing that and promptly put his shirt back on. 

Once his shirt was back on, Draco noticed something else. There was no bulge in his pants. Being a teenaged boy, he had almost always had a bulge in his pants. Now, his pants seemed to fit a lot looser in the crotch area. 

The door opened and Draco's thoughts were broken. He turned his head and saw Crabbe and Goyle coming in. "Great," Draco thought to himself.

Both boys looked at him surprised. They didn't know Draco had a pretty girl in his room. "Who are you?" Goyle asked.

"I am Rowena Malfoy. I am Draco's cousin," Draco lied. His voice was high pitched. It surprised him, but he didn't sound bad at all.

"You look kinda familiar," Crabbe said stupidly.

 "You know why I look familiar?" Rowena said.

"Uh… I don't know. Why?" Goyle said.

"Because I am the girl of your dreams," Rowena said smoothly smirking like a guy.

"You are," Crabbe said grinning.

"You're like almost family. Since we like your cousin so much, how about we give you a warm welcome?" Goyle asked.

Crabbe smirked getting what Goyle wanted to do and said, "Yeah, then maybe you'll like us more than your cousin does."

Rowena smiled at them and said, "Sorry boys, but I'm not that type of girl," before she kissed them both on the lips. Secretly, she despised it, but know it a real girl would do it.

"Can't you be that kind of girl for ten minutes?" Goyle asked knowing exactly how long it would take to do what he wanted to do.

"No, sorry," Rowena said and pouted as she left the room.

It was quite a sight to see Rowena walking down the halls of Hogwarts. At 6'1, with long lean legs, silver blonde hair, gray eyes, cheekbones to die for, and ample breasts she caught the eyes of every boy she passed by. Some boys even looked at her so long, their girlfriends slapped them. 

Rowena made her way to the library. Potter and his friends were always there. So, there was a good chance Ginny was there with them. She looked all around the library and couldn't find them. As she was walking around and paying no attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone who was less than friendly, Professor Snape.

Professor Snape fell down and dropped all of the books he was carrying. "I'm so sorry," Rowena said and picked up his books so she wouldn't get in trouble and get caught.

"You should be you clumsy girl. I bet you're a Gryffindor," Snape said getting up. He still hadn't had a good look at her.

"I don't think you could say that," Rowena said turning her head. So, he wouldn't be able to see her face. Surely, he would recognize it was Draco.

Snape roughly took the books from her and noticed her long silvery hair. "You look familiar. What class do I have you?" Snape asked. Wanting to take points off from that class.

"Oh, you don't have me in any of your classes," Rowena said with her head still turned away.

"Nonsense, everyone has potions. Look at me when I talk to you!" Snape said feeling as if she was disrespecting him.

"Well, I just transferred to this school. Sorry, that self caught my eyes," Rowena lied and looked at Snape. She looked at her nose. Making her eyes looked crossed. "My eyes tend to wonder," she said still crossing her eyes.

"I bet they do," Snape said meanly and continued, "What house were you sorted into?"

"I wasn't sorted," Rowena said. 

Snape took her wrist and tugged at it. Trying to get her to go with him. "Hey! What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to Dumbledore so you can be sorted," Snape said tugging harder.

"No, you're not!" Rowena said and pulled away. 

Snape was surprised at her strength. She pulled away from him easily and nearly knocked him down. "Yes, you are coming with me. Miss ….? What is your name?" Snape asked.

"Rowena," was all she said.

Surprisingly, Snape didn't ask to know anymore. They walked to Dumbledore's office. Snape said the secret code and they went into.

"Hello Severus," Dumbledore said warmly. 

"Yes, hello. We have a new student," Snape said.

"We do?" Dumbledore said confused. 

"Yes, Rowena, what is your last name?" Snape asked.

"Malfoy," she said feeling she was about to get caught any minute.

"I see. Any relation to Draco Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's my cousin," she lied.

"Well, how old are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fifteen," she said.

"Oh, you're a fifth year then," Dumbledore said.

Snape looked at him and said, "When will we sort her?"

"Tonight after dinner," Dumbledore said simply. 

A few hours later, after dinner, Rowena was standing up in front of the whole school. She felt so nervous. What if Dumbledore knew and was going to tell everyone?

Dumbledore brought out the sorting hat. It began to sing a song. A new song. That was equally as boring as the last one it had sung. Dumbledore picked up the hat and told Rowena to sit on the stool.

She sat down and he placed the hat on her. "Hmmm… seems I've sorted you before, Draco!" the hat whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just sort me!" Rowena whispered back.

The hat smiled wickedly and said, "Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore took off the hat and Rowena made her way to the Gryffindor table. Harry waved to her. She weakly smiled back. "Sit by us," Harry said. 

Rowena sat between Hermione and Ginny. "Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley," she said and smiled at Rowena. 

"Hello. You're pretty. I'm Rowena Malfoy," Rowena said and smiled at Ginny.

Ginny blushed and said, "Thanks. Are you related to Draco Malfoy?" 

"No way. She can't be. He would never say something nice to a Weasley," Ron said.

"You never know," Ginny said thinking of the time he asked her to the Yule Ball. 

"What year are you in?" Harry asked checking her out.

"Fifth," she said dryly.

"Maybe we'll have classes together," Harry said grinning.

"Maybe we won't," Rowena said grinning. 


	3. Qudditch

Kari, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Yeah, T.A.T.U. has good music. Thanks for saying that about my stories. Thanks for leaving such a nice review.

kneh13, I know. I wouldn't want Harry to like me, either. It is disturbing. Don't worry. Nothing will happen of it.

Writing*-*Wonder , I'm glad you're liking it now. I know the first chapter sucked. I hated it. I know slash bugs some people. I'm not gay, but it doesn't bother me. Thanks for saying all of those nice thing about my story and leaving such a nice review.

Aurora Noctifer, I know the first chapter wasn't too great, but I'm glad it grabbed your attention and made you want to read more. I know, I like the D/G ship, too. I know, that's kind of why I wrote this. Wanted to do something no one else has done. 

I know, it the summary probably sounded so stupid. I'm glad you liked how I made him become a girl. Well, you can't blame her for not liking Harry, can you? hehe LOL I don't think she'll being saying that to Lucius. hehe You'll see, more og how Rowena explains it in later chapters. It'll be really funny. The clothes thing kind of comes up in this chapter. Next chapter is going to be funny! 

I'm glad you want to read more of my story. Well, she's trying not to be to Dracoish yet, because she doesn't want to get caught, but she will act like him more through out the next chapters. Malfoy is charming a lot of people. hehe  Thank you for your review, I enjoyed reading it.

MacbethHamlet, I thought as much, but the song fits the story.

Andrea, Hey! I know it's you. I know you! hehe I'm glad you liked the first chapter. It was kind of silly. Nope, I'm still working on Learning To Cope. Added another chapter to that today.

Thanks. LOL I know. Hey, if you were changed into a boy, wouldn't you want to check stuff out? I would! hehe It's ok, Andrea. I know the first chapter was horrid! Thank you for the cookie. *Munchies away and gives you a taffy*

She really didn't mean that. She kind of said it like buzz off. LOL Thanks for your review.

Fire Spirit, Cool, I'm glad you're enjoying my fic. I will continue, don't worry. 

krissy, LOL Yes, the hat is evil. Rowena is in Harry's year. You'll find out soon. Thanks for reviewing.

Sexykitten, Thanks for saying that. Yeah, it is a cute idea. He's a hottie as a girl. hehe Thank you. I will. Thanks for your review.

P.S. Good for you.

homophobic, You're so ignorant it's not even funny. Please don't review here anymore.

katp, Thanks for saying that and reviewing.

Queen-Ditz, It's great to see someone who likes my story after reading a flame. Thank you for saying that and leaving a review. I will update soon.

All The Things She Said

Chapter 3

A week had gone by since Rowena had come to school. No one, not even the teachers, seemed to even suspect she was Draco who getting into loads of trouble for cutting all of his classes. Everyone wonder where he was, though because in two days Slytherin would be playing Gryffindor in a game of Qudditch.

Rowena was sitting in the common room playing a game of wizard's chess with Ron as Ginny watch from her seat on the couch. Surprisingly, Rowena was winning.

"I don't get how you do it. We've played four games today and you've beaten me four times," Ron said.

"About to be five," Rowena said and smirked.

"Uck! You look just like your cousin when you smirk," Ron said moving his piece in a way that meant he would win.

Rowena looked at the board for a second and moved one of her piece. She smirked again and said, "Check mate."

Ron looked at the board amazed and said, "I have no idea how you did that."

"I've been playing a long time. My grandfather taught me," Rowena said.

Rowena felt something touch the back of her head and turn around. Ginny looked at her and said, "Sorry. Your hair is just so beautiful and silky. Couldn't resist touching it."

"That's alright. You hair is beautiful, too. I love redheads," Rowena said and smiled. Gently, Rowena run her fingers through Ginny's long coppery hair.

A blush came to Ginny's face. She wasn't used to getting all of this attention. Especially from a girl, and not just any girl. Ginny had a crush on Rowena, but she knew Rowena wasn't _that_ way.

Rowena ran both hands through Ginny's hair. They were looking into each other's eyes. Gray looking at brown. As her hands pulled out of Ginny's hair she said seductively, "I just love red hair."

The urge to kiss Rowena came over Ginny. She enjoyed Rowena's friendship, though and didn't want to loose it. Ginny pulled away and said, "That's nice. I wish I had blonde hair. Yours is so pretty."

Inside, Rowena felt hurt. Maybe she was wasting her time. It had been a week since she had changed into a girl, and Ginny never tried anything, not even once. All she was doing was getting cuts.

"Since you like redheads, maybe you'll go to the Yule ball with me? It's in two weeks," Ron said.

Ginny looked at her brother hurt. How could he? Then again, he didn't know she liked Rowena. No one did. 

"Well, Ron, you're nice, but I can't. I'm sorry," Rowena said.

"It figures, a girl as pretty as you. Someone else asked you, right?" Ron asked.

"No, it's just well, I like someone and I'm waiting for them to ask me," Rowena said.

"Who do you like?" Ginny asked picking up a piece of Rowena's hair.

"I can't tell you that," Rowena said.

"Come on, please. You're my bestfriend. I'll keep your secret," Ginny said and hugged Rowena.

Ginny's arms were draped around the front of Rowena's shoulders. Rowena enjoyed the touch. She turned her head and Ginny's cheek was against hers. "I still can't tell you," she said.

"I bet I know who you like," Ginny said resting her head on Rowena's shoulder.

"Who?" Rowena asked loving Ginny being so near.

"Harry," Ginny said simply.

"No, he's not my type," Rowena said trying not to sound disgusted.

"You're too picky," Ron teased.

"Speaking of Harry, did you hear about the Qudditch match?" Ginny asked still holding onto Rowena.

"Yeah, they may have to cancel it," Ron said.

"Why?" Rowena asked as if she didn't know.

"Because your cousin is the Seeker for Slytherin. They can't find him. So, their looking for someone to replace him," Ginny said.

"Oh, well, I never thought he was any good at Qudditch. We'd play together sometimes, and I always better," Rowena said.

"I believe it. Malfoy sucks. He only got on because his daddy bought him in," Ron said.

Rage over took Rowena, but she tried not to let it show. She was about to say something before Ginny said, "Ok, maybe his dad did buy him in, but he is pretty good."

Rowena smiled at her and said, "Maybe they'll let me play in his place?"

"No, you're not in Slytherin. See, if Harry got sick or something and couldn't play, maybe they'd let you in, but you'd have to try out with a lot of other students," Ron said.

A smirk came to Rowena's face as she thought of a plan to play in the up coming Qudditch match.

The next night at Dinner everyone was talking about the Qudditch match, because after a trip to Hogsmeade had been scheduled. Harry kept smiling and winking at Rowena. 

Rowena smiled at him and said, "Harry, I want to wish you good luck for tomorrow."

"Thank you," Harry said grinning.

"I've baked you a special treat for good luck," Rowena said handing him a napkin.

Harry unfolded the napkin and saw a slice of chocolate cake. "Wow, how did you know I like chocolate?" he asked.

"Oh, I heard chocolate is good luck," Rowena lied.

Harry bit into it and sad, "Mmm… It's really good, Rowena."

"I know it's a secret recipe," Rowena said smiling.

Rowena watched as Harry ate the rest in one gulp. "What a pig!" she thought as she watched him eat it.

A few hours later, Harry was lying in bed with a severe stomachache. Ginny, Rowena, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common. "I heard the game is going to be canceled. All the players they tried out weren't any good," Ron said.

"Why don't you try out Rowena?" Ginny asked.

"You think I should?" Rowena asked coyly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd be great," Ginny said and smiled.

Rowena smiled and said, "Thank you, Ginny."

Early in the morning, Rowena went to the Qudditch field to try out. She was the ninth person out of thirty to try out. Not surprisingly, she was chosen.

The game was held later in the afternoon. Everyone from school was there except for Draco and Harry. It wasn't a very long game, though. Rowena had known the seeker that was taking Draco's place and knew all of his weaknesses. The game ended with Rowan catching the golden snitch.

During the trip to Hogesmeade, Ginny and Rowena strayed away from Ron and Hermione. Spending the trip together. They walked by a dress shop and Rowena said, "That pink dress would look lovely on you. You should buy it for the Yule Ball."

"Thanks for saying that, but I can't buy," Ginny said.

"Why not?" Rowena asked.

"Because I'm poor," Ginny said blushing.

"So, I'll buy it for you," Rowena said wanting Ginny to have the dress.

"You don't have to," Ginny said feeling embarrassed.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Come one," Rowena said taking Ginny's hand and dragging her into the shop.

The old witch behind the counter smiled at them and said, "Can I help you two young ladies?"

"Yes, my friend would like to try on the pink dress you have on display," Rowena said.

"I'll go get it. It will look lovely with her red hair," the old witch said getting up to get it.

The old witch got the pink dress and handed it to Ginny. "Go into that room to try it on," the old witch said handing her a key and pointing her to the room.

"Thank you," Ginny said taking the key and unlocking the door. Ginny went inside and began to change. Rowena waited outside. She knew the dress would look great on Ginny.

A few minutes later, Ginny came out. She looked stunning. The dress fit her like it was made for her. "How do I look?" Ginny asked meekly.

"Wonderful! You should get it!" Rowena exclaimed. Ginny was a beautiful girl and the dress made her look more beautiful.

"Rowena, I can't let you get this for me," Ginny said.

"Why not?" Rowena asked confused.

"Well, I've been keeping something from you," Ginny said softly.

"What?" Rowena asked confused.

Ginny looked down and softly said, "I'm a lesbian."

"You are?" Rowena asked pretending to be shocked.

"Yes," Ginny said softly feeling ashamed and wanting to cry. "I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore," Ginny finished.

"Ginny, you're such a good person. I'll always be your friend. I have a confession to make myself," Rowena said.

"What?" Ginny asked feeling better. 

"I'm a lesbian, too." Rowena said smiling.

"You are? Who did you want to ask you to the dance? You have to tell me," Ginny said smiling.

"Hmmm… Well, I won't tell you, but I'll give you some clues, ok?" Rowena asked smirking.

"Ok," Ginny said.

"She's a fourth year, with red hair, brown eyes, an older brown brother, and she's the sweetest and sexiest thing I've ever met. Which is a rare combination," Rowena said.

Ginny smiled and knew where this was going. "Rowena, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" she asked.

"Yes, I'd love to," Rowena said and kissed Ginny on the lips. It was the best kiss either of them had ever had. Ginny pulled away and said, "Wow, let me go change."

"Let me watch?" Rowena smirked.

"Behave," Ginny said and went into the dressing room.

A minute later, she came out in what she was wearing when they had entered the shop. Rowena took the dress Ginny was now holding and said, "Let me pay for that."

"Wait, first, I want to pick out your dress since you picked out mine," Ginny said.

"Alright, go ahead, honey. I know you have good taste," Rowena said smiling.

Ginny went over to a rack and picked out a dress. It was short and royal blue with sparkles on it.

Rowena smiled and said, "See, I knew you had good taste."

"Too bad they don't sell strapless bras here. You'll need one for this dress," Ginny said.

"A bra?" Rowena asked confused.

"Yeah, they thing you wear under your shirt," Ginny said.

"I don't wear one," Rowena said.

"Well, you should or those things will start to sag," Ginny said looking down at her big chest.

"Damn it!" Rowena thought.

"Don't worry about it. We'll go to a shop that sells them next and pick one up for you, ok?" Ginny asked.

"Alright," Rowena said and smiled.

Rowena put the dress on the counter and paid for them. The old witch put both dress in a bag which had the shop's name, Flora N Flunta, written on it. Ginny and Rowena held hands as they walked out of the store.


	4. Bras and thongs

Hello everyone. It's been a week since I last updated, because someone very ignorant person who could not cope with the real world, reported me. Secretly, I think it was someone whom been bothering me here and in my email for sometime now. Anyway, I will pray for that person to learn compassion. I am sorry it took so long to update, but it was out of my hands. This chapter gets racy. Not too much, though. So, if two lesbian girlfriends looking at each other in their undies bug you, leave now. Here are some reviews I wanted to talk about.

kneh13, hehe You can say that again. You'll see soon. I will. Thanks for reviewing.

Aurora Noctifer, When I start a story I get really creative. So, I usually write like a million chapters at once. hehe I don't really like Harry myself. I don't dislike him. I can just take him or leave him. Everyone thinks he's perfect, but he's not. I know the game was ironic. 

Yes, Rowena does have a lot to learn. Actually, something fun like that comes up in later chapters. You know, Draco, of course, he'd want to watch. LOL I know, but I thought it'd be a cool name. Thanks for leaving such a nice review.

Sexykitten, I'm glad you liked this chapter. Yeah, it did go a little fast. Sorry. LOL Glad you thought it was funny. Thanks for reviewing.

Andrea, Cool. Glad you enjoyed it. The chapter and the taffy. hehe I don't like him either, but you know that. That review was a weird. Just forget about them. It's just sad they're so ignorant. He'll be in my prayers.

Indy, Well, she's not really because this story is AU, but I just thought of it. Glad you liked the story. Thanks for reviewing. 

krissy, I'm glad you like the story. It's ok. Some people don't like slash. You might not want to reads this chapter. It gets risqué. Thanks for reviewing.

devin, Thanks for your review.

Writing*-*Wonder, Bras can be hilarious. LOL This chapter it gets slashy. So, you might not wanna read it. Ok, I'll check yours out sometime. Thanks for reviewing.

ginny and harry rule, LOL Bras are funny. hehe Thanks for saying that and reviewing.

Smudged, You'll see. Thanks for reviewing.         

little-kat-girl, Hi. That was nice of you to say those things. Thanks for saying that and reviewing.

BaYer04rulz, Maybe he will. I will. Thanks for reviewing.

Smudged, He will turn into a boy in one chapter, because he is getting in trouble for cutting. Thanks for reviewing.    

Goth-girl2, It got taken off. =(  I have to reload every chapter of the story and change its rating. I was banned from posting for a week. Glad you thought the story was great. At first, Ron is jealous, but he gets over it. Thanks for reviewing.

Monika, Hey you! I am finally allowed back. I'm sorry my ban stressed ya. Now, you don't have to look anymore or spend your money. Thanks for looking for LTC. I appreciate you and Snape labeling the butter beers. hehe I'm back now. So, all of your hard work paid off. Now, I'm out and ready to write more. Also, if them J.C.C.s bug me, I will get Lucy on them. hehe Sorry you had to wait while I was banned. Love ya! 

Seplin, Cool. I'm original. It's so hard to be with fanfics. Glad, you think my story is good. I'm a nerd. I love writing. I could never EVER do a one shot! LOL Thanks for saying that and reviewing.

MeowMix8, Hey! Glad you're enjoying the story. I will continue. Thanks for leaving a review.

All The Things She Said

Chapter 4

Ginny and Rowena walked hand in hand around Hogsmeade looking for a lingerie shop. Ten minutes of walking later, they found one. The sign said "Connie's Creations". The front window showed mannequins in bras and panties.

"I bet they sell strapless bras. Let's go in," Ginny said.

"No, I can get one later," Rowena said feeling embarrassed.

"This is not like you, Row. You're always so brave. You know, out there and loud. That's why I like you. Don't be shy. I'm the shy one!" Ginny teased and squeezed her hand.

Rowena smiled at her and said, "You're right, it's not like me to be shy. Let's go in."

Ginny lead Rowena into the shop. A beautiful witch with black hair smiled at them and said, "Can I help you ladies?"

"Yes, my girlfriend has out grown her old bra. Could you help us find a bra that would fit her?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. Lift up your arms," she said to Rowena.

Rowena lifted up her arms. The old witch measured over and under her chest with magical measuring tape and left.

"Where is she going?" Rowena asked.

"To find a bra in your size," Ginny said.

"I never said I'd be your girlfriend. Only your date to the ball," Rowena teased.

"Ok, then you can pick out a bra all by yourself," Ginny teased back.

Rowena held Ginny's hand and said, "Do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I like you so much, Row. Please, be my girlfriend," Ginny said.

"Of course," Rowena said and kissed Ginny on the lips softly. 

A few minutes later, the witch came back with ten different bras. "Here, you decide which one you like best," she said handing the bras to Rowena.

"Excuse me, but can we have a few strapless ones, too?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, would you like to try on those in the mean time?" the witch asked.

"Alright," Rowena said.

"The dressing room is right there," the witch said pointing to it.

Rowena nodded and went that way. She opened the door and went in closing the door behind her. Ginny went by the door and waited for her, 

The door opened and Rowena stuck her head out. "Ginny, can you help me close it?" she asked.

"Alright," Ginny said and went into the dressing room.

Rowena turned so her back was to Ginny. Ginny looked at Rowena's back. It was smooth with milky white flesh. Well toned with no fat on it. Gently, Ginny grabbed the hooks of the bra and hooked them to the loops.

"How does it look?" Rowena asked and turned around. The bra she was wearing was sheer. So it was kind of like she was wearing nothing at all. 

A blush came to Ginny's cheeks and she said, "You look great."

"Help me take it off?" Rowena asked helplessly. 

Ginny stepped over closer to Rowena and put her arms around her. All of this was too much for Ginny. She was fumbling with the hooks of Rowena's bra. She couldn't help but giggle. 

"You know, this would be easier if you were the short one," Ginny joked.

"I know, but nothing worth doing is easy," Rowena commented.

"You're right," Ginny said and undid her bra.

She turned around so Rowena could take it off in privacy. There was a knock on the door. "Those are probably the strapless bras. I'll get 'em," Ginny said and walked out.

"Here at the strapless bras you wanted," the witch said smiling.

Ginny took them and went into the dressing room. Rowena was standing before her topless. 

Rowena took the bras from Ginny and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Ginny said softly looking down at the carpeted floor.

"Help me close this one?" Rowena asked with her back now towards Ginny. 

Ginny did the hooks of the strapless bra and pulled it up a bit. Rowena turned around and said, "What do you think?"

"I think you look great. Um… By the way, you have really nice abs," Ginny said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Ginny. For everything," Rowena said and kissed her.

Ginny kissed back and said, "You put your top back on and meet me outside with the bra you want."

Rowena nodded and said, "Alright."

A few minutes later, she met Ginny outside of the dressing room with all of the bras. "You're getting them all?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and I want to get some panties," Rowena said looking at a rack full of thongs.

After picking out a few she liked, she asked Ginny, "Which ones do you like?"

"All of them. They'd all look smashing on you," Ginny said honestly.

"Now, I want you to pick out a few pairs," Rowena said smiling.

"I really don't wear thongs. Never have before," Ginny said blushing.

"Well, it's time you started," Rowena said.

"No thanks. I really don't like them for myself," Ginny said.

"Please. For me?" Rowena asked.

"Alright," Ginny said picking out a few pairs in her size.

"Do me a favor, sweetie?" Rowena asked.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well, since I'm buying can you pick out a thong and a bra in red for yourself? Please. I know the red would look great on you," Rowena said.

"Alright," Ginny said blushing. She had never worn red undergarments before, but she would do it to make Rowena happy.

After Ginny had gotten a red thong and bra, Rowena took all of the items to the counter and paid for them. 

As they stepped out of the shop, Rowena kissed Ginny on the forehead and said, "I bet every thing will look great on you."

Ginny smiled and said, "And every thing you got will look great on you. You have such a nice body. I've never seen abs like that on a girl before."

"Well, you know me. I don't do much like a girl. I work out like a guy," Rowena said.

"It shows, in your body and in Qudditch. You're really good, even better than Harry. Everyone thinks he's so great, but he's not. You're better. You should take his place," Ginny said. 

"You really think so?" Rowena asked.

"Yeah, I do," Ginny said and kissed her hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Rowena asked her.

"Yes, go ahead," Ginny said smiling.

"I like you lots and you like me, but I was just wondering would you ever get with a guy? I'm les, but if the right guy came I would go with him, but I think I do the right girl her," Rowena said smiling.

Ginny smiled back and said, "I know how you feel. I think we're right for each other, too. Hmmm… I doubt there is such a thing as a right guy for me. Guys turn me off. They way they look and talk. Women arouse me. I just like being with them and touching them. So, no, I'd never get with a guy."

"Good to know," Rowena said somberly. 


	5. Mudblood

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of my story. It gets a little sad, but it doesn't stay that way. I hope everyone likes it. Here are some reviews I wanted to talk about:

krissyfz, Me, too. hehe I know they didn't, but I'm not letting it bother me any more because they did it to bother me. You'll see him soon. I will update soon. Thanks for leaving a review.

Meadow A, Cool, you changed your name. A lot of people have been doing that recently. I was and it was taken down I'm going to put it up again soon. Thanks for leaving a review.

draco90, Um... Thanks for leaving your opinion and review. 

Miss Purrsalot, Glad you liked this chapter. I don't really like them that much either. I only wear them when I wear a tight skirt or dress and don't want panty lines. I know how you feel. This is kind of awkward. LOL I like when people enjoy my chapters. Thanks for taking the time to leave a review.

BaYer04rulz, I know guys doesn't like guys. Poor little Draco. hehe. Great. I'm glaf you like where the story is going. I will write more. Thanks for leaving a review. 

Queen-Ditz, Yay! hehe Glad, to have another person who's enjoying my story. Glad you liked the idea. Just got tired of the same old D/G plots and decided to make a new up. If you want you can do a story like mine. I'd be flattered because they say imation is the highest form of flattery. Thanks for leaving a review.

ronnikins08, LOL I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I can't tell you that. You'll just have to keep reading. hehe Thanks for reviewing.

All The Things She Said

Chapter 5

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked as Rowena and Ginny came over to him and Hermione. Everyone was beginning to head back to Hogwarts.

"Sorry we took so long. Had some shopping to do," Rowena said.

"What did you buy?" Ron asked.

"We got dresses for the Yule Ball," Ginny said.

"You know, if the guy you like doesn't ask you, you can still go with me," Ron said smiling at Rowena. It made Hermione scowl. Secretly, she had a crush on Ron.

"I got asked, but not by the _guy_ I like," Rowena said making Ginny giggle. 

"I wonder who want to go with you…" Hermione said jealously. 

"Look, don't get your knickers in a uproar just because you have a crush on Ron and he likes me," Rowena said making Hermione blush. "Anyway, Ginny asked me," she stated.

"You're…?" Ron asked shocked.

"I am," Rowena said and kissed Ginny's cheek. Ginny kissed Rowena's and said, "I guess you don't have to worry about Ron now, huh?"

"Hermione, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said pretending she didn't like him that way.

"Oh, just go with him. Everyone knows you like him," Rowena said.

"Guess it wouldn't be too bad going with a friend. I'm surprised Ginny likes you," Hermione said looking at Rowena.

"Oh, and why are you surprised over that?" Rowena asked as her temper rose.

"Because Ginny is so nice and polite, and you're not." Hermione said.

"Just shows how much you know about love, mudblood," Rowena spat out.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all looked at her shocked. "That wasn't funny, Rowena," Ginny scolded.

"Guess we're finally seeing the family resemblance, huh?" Ron asked. 

"Just like a Malfoy. Try to prove them wrong and they bring up your heritage," Hermione said.

The ride back to Hogwarts was long and lonely for Rowena. She sat by herself as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat together. She had tried to talk to a Ginny, but she was ignoring her.

Two hours later, Rowena was sitting in the common room by herself doing her potions homework. It was hard enough to begin with and Snape would always take 25 points off the top from all Gryffindors. If she didn't do her homework perfect, she would surely get an F from Snape.

Just as Rowena was finishing up her homework, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione came in. "Oh, there she is," Hermione said sharply. 

Rowena looked up from her book. Her gray eyes were glassy. She felt like crying. She didn't care how the other felt about her, but it bothered her Ginny was mad at her. 

"Why are you guys mad at her?" Harry asked. 

"She called Hermione a mudblood for no reason," Ron said.

"Well, it wasn't for no reason. Hermione did start with her, but it was still uncalled for," Ginny said.

Rowena's heart jumped. She was so happy Ginny was sticking up for her, even if it wasn't all the way. She was still defending her. Which means she stilled liked Rowena, even if she was mad at her.

"Is that true, Rowena? Did you really call Hermione that?" Harry asked walking over to Rowena.

"Yes, it's true," Rowena stated simply.

"Look, she's not even sorry," Hermione said.

"Oh, come on, Mione. We all say things we don't mean when we're mad. I'm sure you said some thing to her that weren't too nice," Harry said.

"Ok, maybe I did, but she had no right to call me a mudblood," Hermione said.

"I think we should all forgive and forget," Harry said.

"Fine, I'll try, but if she does that again I won't talk to her anymore," Hermione said.

"I really don't care if you talk to me or not," Rowena said honestly. 

"I thought we were your friends," Ron said.

"No, you're not. None of you are. Hermione starts with me because _you_ flirt with me. It's ok for her to say wicked things to me, but the minute I defend myself I am the bad one. You guys only have loyalty to each other," Rowena said.

"I didn't do anything to you," Harry said.

"Well, you're only sticking up for me because you want to get laid," Rowena said.

Harry was speechless. It was true that was most of the reason for him sticking up for her, but he never expected her to say that.

Ginny looked over at Rowena. Their eyes met. Ginny went over to Rowena and said, "I'm sorry I treated you so bad. Will you still be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," Rowena said and got up and hugged Ginny. 

"I missed that." Ginny said and kissed her lips. Rowena kissed her girlfriend back passionately.

"She's a lesbian?" Harry asked shocked.

"Oh, yeah. I knew I forgot to tell you something," Ron said cheekily.

"There goes my date for the Yule Ball," Harry said. 

"You'll find someone," Hermione said cheerfully.

People started coming into the common room and Rowena pulled away from the kiss. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing that kiss was perfect, but I don't want people to see. I don't want to embarrass you," Rowena whispered in Ginny's ear.

Ginny smiled at her and said, "I like you, Rowena. Lots and I want people to know. You're my girlfriend. I don't want to keep secret."

"You don't?" Rowena asked shocked.

"No, I don't want to keep us secret," Ginny said and kissed Rowena on the lips again. Rowena wrapped her arms around Ginny and kissed her back. Some of the other students looked over, but it didn't hold their attention for long.

Rowena pulled away and said, "You're a great kisser."

"Takes one to know one," Ginny said. 

"Well, you better not know too many, because you're only mine to kiss," Rowena teased and kissed Ginny on the forehead

"Same to you, blondie," Ginny teased back.

"Blondie?" Rowena questioned.

"I'm so sorry. You're hair is silver," Ginny said making Rowena laugh. 

Rowena sat back down and Ginny sat on her lap. "Someone's putting on weight," Rowena teased.

"Well, if you want me to leave---" Ginny started to tease.

"No, no. You're staying here. You know I was teasing," Rowena said and put her arms around Ginny's waist. 

"What were you writing?" Ginny asked picking up the parchment Rowena had been writing on before she had come in. 

"My potions homework," Rowena said looking at Ginny's hands. 

"I'm horrible in potions," Ginny said.

"Want me to help you?" Rowena asked.

"That'd be nice," Ginny said.

"Speaking of nice," one of Rowena's hands went from Ginny's waist to Ginny's left hand, "you have such beautiful hands and delicate fingers."

A blush came to Ginny's face and said, "Thank you." Ginny inspected Rowena's fingers and said, "Your fingers are so long and slender. Kind of like your cousins."

"How do you know what his hands are like?" Rowena asked remembering the time he held her hand to comfort her during a storm.

"There was a thunder storm once. It happened in my third year. I was afraid of thunder. Still am," she said sheepishly, "Anyway, he held my hand to comfort me it. It did comfort me and made me forget about the thunder. It was nice."

"I thought you didn't like guys," Rowena said.

"I don't, but it was nice. Everyone says he's mean, but he was always nice to me. If he stopped being so prejudice, he'd be a great guy. If I was straight I'd go with him, but maybe I'm shallow. Guys just don't turn me on," Ginny said. 

"Our family is like that. Really prejudice. I was wrong for calling Hermione a mudblood, but I was raised that way. Raised to think I was better than dirty bloods and you know…" Rowena drifted off not wanting to say the last part and hurt Ginny. 

"And what?" Ginny asked confused.

"And poor people," Rowena said softly. 

"Oh, yeah," Ginny said thinking about how poor she was.

"It's funny. I used to hate poor people. I thought they were disgusting, but it's like that with you. I'd like you even if you weren't a pure blood," Rowena said honestly.

Ginny could tell she was sincere and said, "It works like that. You can't control who like."

"You can't," Rowena said sadly.

"I'm glad I like you, though. You're sexy as heck and rich," Ginny teased to make Rowena laugh.

Rowena smirked and said, "Speaking of money. I want to buy you a ring. Your fingers are so beautiful. You need a ring so everyone will notice them."

"Just because you have money doesn't mean you should waste it on me," Ginny said wanting Rowena to know she liked her for her, not her money.

"It's not a waste of money if you spend on the person you like," Rowena said.

"I wish I had money. So, I could buy you things," Ginny said.

"I don't need anything, but you," Rowena said and kissed her hand.

 Ginny smiled and kissed her cheek. She whispered in her ear, "I think I love you."

A tear fell from Rowena's eye and she said, "I know I love you."


	6. Draco

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter of the story. Well, duh. hehe This chapter is a little, sad but not too much. It's not even as sad as last chapter. Rowena goes bye bye for a little! LOL You'll see why soon. Ok, here are soon reviews I wanted to talk about: 

Miss Purrsalot, Glad you thought it was sweet and are enjoying the story. I tried to keep it well written and enjoyable. I will keep up with it. Thanks leaving a review.

Andrea, I know. Poor Draco. Was a little mean to him in that chapter. hehe They are a cuter couple. I won't stop. It will be up as soon as I find someone to put it up for me. =(  For some reason, my comp can't make a new story. The categories don't show up. Most of my friends don't have comps so I don't know where I can put it up. Sorry about that. =(

Oooooh! Thanks foir the candy. *Gabbles up most of it and gives the rest to Andrea and some Oreos* Glad, you though that chapter was sweet. I was trying to make the end sweet. This chapter will be a bit sad. I don't have a tummy ache, but I'm on a sugar high! hehe Thanks for reviewing. 

hailmary, I Don't know what to say. I don't know how you meant this review to be. It's confusing. First, you say it made you laugh. Which is offensive, because this is not a humor fic. Then, you say you love it. I have no idea what you wanted to come across ass. I'd prefer for you not to review anymore. Thank you.

kneh13, People do weird things for love. Glad you think the story is cute. I will add more soon. Thanks for reviewing.    

Aurora, Yes, the last line was romantic. Glad you liked it. Ok, you can borrow her. She'll be gone fore awhile and you'll see why in this chapter. I promise it's not too bad. 

The story needed some conflict. Like you said, it would have been too peachy and that's just boring. Nice, but boring. LOL Thanks for saying that. What way do you think I should improve exactly? I wasn't quite sure what you meant. 

I'm glad you like my story the way it and you'll keep on reading it. That makes me happy. Why would anyone want flames? Flames are stupid. They don't help at all or give advice. I'd like some constructive criticism, but it's hard to get it. If you want you can give to me. It won't offend me as long as it's civil and has a point. Reviews that say it's good and keep going don't bother me, because I like the idea someone stopped and took the time to write a review. It's touching. You did what you set out to do, but I would like you to explain what you mean because I was a little confused. Any things you have to say about my story or how to improve it are welcome. Thanks for reviewing. It was nice to read a review with some tips in it.

Meadow A, hehe It was a fluff moment. Very fluffy. hehe You just have to wait and find out. I can't tell you what happens. It'll ruin it for ya. ;) I will update soon. Thanks for reviewing. 

books, Thanks for sharing your opinion and reviewing.

draco90, I will keep writing. Thanks for reading and reviewing,

krissyfz, Good point. There will be an answer to that, but not yet and I can't tell you noe. Why? 'Cause it will ruin the story for ya. hehe Glad you like the story. Makes me feel like I'm a good writer. Awe, thank you for saying that. There are a lot of better writers, though. Thanks for reviewing. 

sassw14, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I understand your point. He did go a bit too far, but he's in love. People in love do crazy things. In the end, though he must come to a decision of whether he will stay that way or not. I hope you like the rest of the story. Thanks for leaving a review.

witchy gurrl, Hey. I'm glad you thought the chapter was beautiful. Thanks for sharing your opinion and reviewing. 

All The Things She Said

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Ginny had last seen Rowena. She was starting to get worried and upset. Why hadn't Rowena told where she had gone or why? Didn't she love her? Do people who love just leave without a trace and don't tell you why, or where they are, or when they'll be back?

A day later, the loneliness was starting to get to Ginny. Solemnly, she walked to her Herbology class. Draco ran up to her and said, "Hello Ginny."

"Hey. How are you feeling? You were gone for awhile," Ginny said and stopped to talk to him.

"I'm good now. Still a little shaky, though." Draco said. He looked pale and tired. Transforming back into his body made him feel very sick. At least, he wasn't still vomiting every day like the first week. 

"That's good to hear. I was kind of worried about you," Ginny said honestly.

"You were?" Draco asked shocked. 

"Yeah, you're a nice guy. You've always been nice to me and I was worried something was really wrong. Your cousin was kind of worried, too." Ginny said.

"Rowena's a nice girl. I wasn't too well when I came back and she visited me in my room. She got sick," Draco lied. 

"Oh. I was worried about her, too." Ginny said sadly looking down at the ground.

Draco cupped her face with his hands and gently picked it up. They were looking into each other's eyes. "She likes you a lot Ginny. She told me so," he said.

"She did?" Ginny asked as a smile came to her face.

"Yes, she also told me she loves you dearly," Draco said his heart racing.

"I love her, too," Ginny said grinning.

Reaching into his robes Draco pulled out a small black velvet box and said, "My cousin told me to give this to you, because she's still sick and doesn't want you to give it to you herself and get you sick."

"Thanks," Ginny said and opened the box. It was a delicate gold band with sapphires and diamonds in a pattern that looked like a flower. "Wow, it's beautiful. Tell her I love it, and to write to me," Ginny said and hugged him.

Dreamily, Draco hugged back. He had missed touching and being near Ginny. As he held her he breathed in her scent. She smelled of vanilla.

Ginny rested her head on Draco's shoulder and began to cry. "What's wrong?" he asked and stroked her red hair tenderly.

"I just miss her so much. I hate being away from her," Ginny said as she cried.  

"Look, she's really sick, but she's getting better. She'll be back Thursday," Draco said.

Ginny nodded and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just leaning on you getting you soggy and acting like an idiot. I'm ten minutes late for my class and so are you."

"Relax, I have a pass because I'm still kind of sick. So I can miss it. You look upset. Want me to take you to your room?" he asked. 

"No, I don't want to cut. I never have before and I think I'm ok," Ginny lied.

"It's almost the end of the day. Want to go up to my room and talk?" Draco asked.

"That'd be nice," Ginny said and took his hand. A small smile appeared on his face as she too his hand. He led her to her room. Being a perfect, he had his own room. 

Both sat down on his bed. It had a larger green comforter on it with a huge silver snake in the middle. The walls were green and there was mainly green, black, and silver, furniture. 

After looking around Ginny said, "You have a nice room."

"Thanks," Draco said and gently stroked her hand.

"It must be nice to have your own room," Ginny replied and held his.

"Yeah, it's nice, but it gets lonely. Then again, there aren't too many people worth talking to in this house," Draco said.

"I see what you mean, most Slytherins are mean and obsessed with people's parentage and wealth," Ginny commented.

"There are more important things than that, and they don't seem to get it," Draco said.

"It's not really their fault, though." Ginny said.

"Oh?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's not their fault. It was the way they were raised. Raised to think only rich purebloods are people and the rest are just dirt and should be treated like it." Ginny said.

"You're right," he said and looking down at the carpeted floor.

"Where you raised like that?" she asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, I was raised like that, but not by my parents. Merlin knows they had more important things to do than to actually spend time with their only child," he said sadly. 

"I'm sorry," Ginny said and reached over and hugged him.

"It's not your fault," he said and hugged her back.

The urge to kiss her came over Draco. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. "You're such a good person," he said and kissed her cheek again.

A blush came to Ginny's face as his lips touched her cheek. The kiss was sweet and innocent, but she could feel the deep love behind it. It felt so good, though. For some reason the kiss felt familiar. Maybe she had received it in a dream once…

Gently, Ginny kissed his right cheek. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to return the two he had given her. When she pulled away she noticed his alabaster skin had a pink tinge to it. He was blushing. Draco Malfoy was blushing.

She giggled and said, "I didn't know your ears turned pink when you blushed."

Draco turned pinker and said, "I didn't make fun of you when you blushed."

"I'm not making fun of you. You look cute when you blush. Too bad my brother's not here to see it," she teased.

"You better not tell him," Draco said not sensing she was kidding.

Ginny laid on top of him and said, "Don't worry. I won't tell him of our love affair."

A small smile appeared on Draco's face. He wished they really could have a love affair. He gently pushed her off and said, "Me with a poor witch? No one would believe that."

"I think your right. Glad, I didn't say yes to going to the Yule Ball with you," she teased.

"I know you're a lesbian, but have you ever been with a guy?" Draco asked even though he knew the answer. 

"No," Ginny said.

"Then, how do you know you don't like them? Maybe, there's a Mr. Right out there for you, but you've already turned him down. I mean, you never know," Draco said.

"Well, it's good I turned him down if I've meet him, because I've found Miss. Right," Ginny said.

"I know you and Rowena are really close, but what if it doesn't work out. Would you ever go with a guy?" Draco asked.

"Fine. Just for you. If me and Rowena break up I'll go out with a guy. Hmmm… Mr. Right. Who's that? I think Harry fits the bill," Ginny said in a serious tone to make Draco mad.

"Potter? You think Potter is Mr. Right?" Draco asked shocked. Not knowing she was teasing. 

"Yeah, with those sexy green eyes and messy black hair I'd be all over him if I was straight." She said still faking seriousness.

"I thought you liked blondes," Draco said lamely.

"No, I only like blonde girls. I like guys with dark hair," she said smirking.

"You're shallow," he said.

"You're gullible," she said and started to laugh.

"Ha ha! Not funny," Draco said feeling silly he actually fell for it. 

"You're so naïve, like a little boy. It's cute," Ginny said and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not so naïve. I could show you a thing or two," Draco said and smirked. Not liking her thinking of him as a little boy.

"Oh? What could you show me?" Ginny asked. For some reason it was different talking to him than before. It like she knew him better or something. She was actually finding herself attracted to him.

"Well, if you weren't with my cousin, I could show you a few things that would make you switch teams," Draco said and kissed her hand.

Ginny giggled and said, "Only guys use that term. Teams? What? Do gays and straights play Qudditch against each other or something?"

He laughed and said, "I never really thought of it that way."

Draco felt Ginny softly touching his fingers. She looked down at them and said, "It's weird."

"What is?" he asked.

"You and your cousin are so much a like. I've never meet two people of opposite sexes that were so much alike," Ginny said honestly. 

"Well, we're a pureblood family. Lots of inbreeding. That's probably why we look so much alike," he said.

Ginny giggled and said, "You have a good sense of humor."

"Honestly, there is inbreeding in my family. Not recently, but along the lines there have been. There's inbreeding in all real pureblood lines," Draco said.

"Thank god, I can't kids," Ginny said disgusted at the idea that people would rather marry their relatives than someone with muggle blood in them. 

Draco could sense what he said had bothered her and said, "I don't know. I really don't think me and Rowena look that much a like"

"Are you kidding?" she could be like your twin.

"She's not a boy," he said.

"Twins can be girl and boy you know," Ginny said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. There are no twins in my family," Draco said.

"Really? None at all?" she asked.

"Nope. I think Malfoys have the genetics to have only have one baby," he said and laughed.

Ginny blinked for a moment and said, "Not you."

"Pardon?" Draco asked confused.

"I don't see you with one child. I see with lots of kids. Five at least," Ginny said.

"Five at least? Wow, I'll be busy! I'd like to find a girl that'll give me five kids," Draco mused. Secretly, he just wanted Ginny to be the mother of any of his children.

"You'll find someone. You're nice guy. You just need to stop being so prejudice," Ginny said.

"Wow, you're talented. A physic and a personal adviser," he said. 

"Yes, and that's only the talents you know about," she said and giggled.

"Oh, and what are the ones I don't know about?" he asked.

"Well, I need a girl to show you," Ginny said and licked her lips.

Draco felt himself getting aroused as she said that. "Don't think you could do it on a guy?" he asked.

"No, the equipment is way too different," she said and laughed. 

Once the laughter died down, Draco looked at her and said, "I'm sure Rowena will be back in two days, but if she misses the Yule Ball, would you like to go with me? You know, as friends?" 

Ginny smiled at him and said, "Yeah, that'd be nice. If she can't make it, I'll need a chest to cry on." 

Draco smiled and said, "I'm there for you."

"Mmm… I'm starving. What time is it?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked over at the grandfather clock in his room and said, "It's 10. We missed dinner."

"Damn it," Ginny said softly. 

"No worries," Draco said and got up.  

"What do you mean no worries?" Ginny asked confused.

He opened a trunk and took out a box. Sitting back on the bed with the box he said, "Like I said no worries."

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

Draco opened the box showing her a wide assortment of taffies, cookies, and chocolates. "Mom sends them. I save it for times like this," he said and put the box to her in an offering gesture.

"Thank you," Ginny said and took a chocolate chip cookie.

"Welcome," Draco said and took a taffy. He unwrapped it and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. Happily, he chomped on it.

Sheepishly, Ginny bite into the cookie. Her mother had always told her to eat lady like in front of others. 

By the time Ginny had finished the cookie, Draco had eaten five taffies. "I thought you were hungry," he said unwrapping a sixth one.

"I am. It's just I don't want you to think I eat like a pig all the time," Ginny said picking up another cookie.

Draco picked up a cookie and put it in Ginny's mouth. "I'm hungry and I'm eating like a pig. Just chow down. It's like it's some fancy banquette or something," he said.

Ginny smiled and started to eat another cookie. Maybe she had judged guys too early and guys weren't so bad after all…


	7. As time goes by

Hey Everyone. Here is chapter 7. Yes, it took me forever to post. I'm sorry. It's short, but I just had to write it before I forgot it. I used some lyrics. They have ~ before and after them. They're not mine. Thanks to everyone who review. I cannot mention them all because I must get going, but I just want to say thanks to Andrea you are so nice. I feel like you are an online friend. Ok, on to the story.  
  
All The Things She Said  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Draco paced back and fourth in his room thinking of what he should do. Tonight was the night of the Yule Ball. Ginny had said she would go with him as a friend, but he knew in his heart that she really wanted to go with Rowena.  
  
There in front of him was the dress Rowena would wear to the ball. It was shimmering in the light. Like an omen. Telling Draco the right choice.  
  
~ The world will always welcome lovers. As time goes by~  
  
***  
  
Ginny was sitting down at the empty table as she watched the couples dance before her. She felt so foolish and alone. Her finger traced the pattern of the tablecloth.  
  
"Lonely?" a voice asked.  
  
"What's it to ya?" Ginny asked wanting to cry and feeling so embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry," the voice said and Ginny felt two hot moist lips kiss her neck.  
  
Ginny turned her head and said in delight, "Rowena?"  
  
"That's my name, sweetie," Rowena said smiling.  
  
"I missed you so. I'm wearing your ring! How are you? You look good. Well, you always look good," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Calm down. I'm here for now. Take your time talking," Rowena said sitting down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny said crying, "I just missed you so much."  
  
"I know, I know. My cousin told me," Rowena said guiltily.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Ginny asked smiling as she reached down and kissed Rowena's hand.  
  
"Do you think I'd be here if I was still sick?" she asked and smiled the trade mark Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Yes. You'd do anything to get into my panties!" Ginny teased.  
  
"Please. Gin, don't even play like that. Everyone knows you put out for me," Rowena said and laughed.  
  
"So, tell me; honestly, how do you feel?" Ginny asked and held her hand.  
  
"Better. Much better. Then again, I always feel great when I'm around you," she said and smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Well, if you feel as good as I think you do, I may just have a little surprise for you," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Tell me!" Rowena said, as her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas day.  
  
"Uh huh. That would ruin the surprise and we wouldn't want to do that, would we?" Ginny said playfully.  
  
"I don't like surprises," Rowena said.  
  
"Well, I do. So, too bad for you," Ginny said and giggled, "Anyway, why don't we dance to keep your mind off of the surprise?"  
  
"Hmmm. Doesn't sound like a bad idea," Rowena said getting up and helping Ginny up.  
  
"My knight in blue suede," Ginny teased.  
  
Rowena giggled as she lead Ginny to the middle of the dance floor. "We shouldn't.." Ginny started embarrassed by Rowena's boldness.  
  
"Why shouldn't we?" Rowena asked in a deep purring voice.  
  
"Because we're the only homosexual couple." Ginny said.  
  
"Too bad. I'm a Malfoy. I have to be the certain of attention!" Rowena said and held Ginny close to her.  
  
Ginny rested her head on Rowena's shoulder and said, "I don't care who's looking at or what they think, as long as you hold me all night long."  
  
"Ginny, you never have to worry about reality or what people think," Rowena said gently lifting Ginny up for her feet were off the ground, "When you're with me you'll always be able to walk on air, and I'll never let go. I promise."  
  
A tear fell from Ginny's eye. "Oh, Merlin. I love you so much, Rowena. It's not even fun."  
  
I love you, too, Ginny. I love you, too," Rowena said gently as they danced.  
  
The night was coming to an end. The last song was playing as Ginny and Rowena danced together. "Tonight was wonderful," Ginny said.  
  
"I know. It seems nothing could have made it better," Rowena said.  
  
"Oh, I know something that will," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Just spending time with you would make me happy," Rowena said honestly.  
  
~The world will always welcome lovers~  
  
"I love that about you," Ginny said.  
  
"Love what?" Rowena asked confused.  
  
"I love how you are always so honest," Ginny replied.  
  
"I have to tell you something," Rowena said.  
  
~As time goes by~  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's something I should have told you before," Rowena said.  
  
"Go on you can tell me," Ginny said smiling.  
  
~Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers~  
  
As time goes by~  
  
"Nothing," Rowena said as the dance ended and Ginny lead her away from the dance floor. 


End file.
